Yurina's Final Academy Year: Will It Be A Year To Remember?
by yukichicken
Summary: Yurina Kataoka is a 14-year-old multi-weapons meister. She's in her final year at the DWMA, due to her entering early and skipping a few grades. Her best friend is the Reaper's son, Death the Kid. She also serves as said Reaper's Personal Assistant. With everything that happens in that one solid year...she still wonders why everyone questions her about her high levels of stress.
1. The Mysterious Meister Yurina?

**_(Yurina's p.o.v)_**

I sat in the Death Room being slightly bored. There's almost nothing to do, especially when you're the personal assistant to the Grim Reaper. I sighed again for the millionth time and decided to take a book from my backpack and read it. I got through the first page before I realized that reading made it even more boring. I looked at my weapons and nearly face-palmed as I saw that they were sprawled across platform. I shrugged and then felt hands covering my eyes. I grunted and elbowed the person in the abdomen.

'oof'

The person let go of me and held his stomach. I turned and saw Spirit on the ground clutching at his stomach. Spirit was the current weapon of the Reaper. He was turned into a death weapon by his ex-wife. His daughter, Maka, is also a scythe meister. She doesn't like him too much because he was a play boy and cheated on her mother with a lot of women. No one has any sympathy for him for cheating on his wife, but some staff members do feel sorry for him. He does try to get her to like him, but Spirit's an idiot.

"What do you want Spirit?" I asked as I continued to stare at him.

He lifted his hand up and motioned for me to turn around. I raised an eyebrow at him and turned anyway and saw Lord Death in the mirror. I stood up and went to stand in front of the mirror.

"Is there anything that you need me to do sir?"

I watched as he tilted his head to the side and sighed. "You're always so formal Yurina, you need to relax a little~ but yes, there is something that I need you to do"

I stared at him as he bounced around in the mirror. I blinked and waited for him. He sighed and got to the point.

"Several miles away from Death City, there's a small village. Rumor has it that there have been disappearances and killings happening around the village, but there have been no witnesses. I was wondering if you could go and check it out. Make sure that it's not a kishin hanging around the village"

I blinked in surprise and nodded my head. "Yes sir, I'll wake these three up and then we'll get head out to the village"

He nodded and clapped his giant foam hands. "Excellent, I knew that I could count on you Yurina"

I nodded again and turned to wake my weapons up. They blinked and groaned when they saw the look that I had on my face.

"Get up you three, we have a mission to take care of"

They groaned and stretched and then stood up. We started walking out of the Death Room and into the hallway.

"Hey, hey are you gonna tell Kid that we're going on a mission?"

I sighed and shook my head as I continued walking. "No, he'll probably get in the way. Plus, we don't have that much information to go on with this mission"

My name is Yurina Kataoka. I'm 14-years-old and I'm a sixth year student at the DWMA, short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. I'm a multi-weapons meister. I currently wield three weapons. A scythe and two pistols. I serve as a personal assistant to the Grim Reaper and his son. It gets either really boring or really exciting. It becomes boring sitting in the Death Room doing nothing while waiting for something to happen. It becomes fun when I get sent on missions. I usually accompany Lord Death's son, Death the Kid or Kid, on a mission where he needs some form of help. The mission could go two ways, however, due to a...quirk of Kid.

Symmetry.

Once Kid sees symmetry, forget even trying to talk to him. He out of it, unless it turns out to be asymmetrical. Anyway, it's a job that one needs the right amount of sanity. I do share a secret that not even Lord Death knows about.

*In The Village*

I chased the monster around the village. I hopped onto the roof and cornered it. I jumped up into the air and brought my scythe down and slashed the monster in half. The monster screamed in agony and watched as it turned into a red-colored soul. I watched as the scythe I wielded turned back into a human. He grabbed the soul and put it into his mouth and chewed it before swallowing it. He burped before clapping his hands together.

"Thank you for the delicious meal, Yurina"

I smiled and chuckled at him. "You're very welcome"

.

.

.

.

All three of my weapons...are Death Weapons.


	2. Yurina's Miraculous Mission

(Yurina's pov)

I walked through a village, on a mission, keeping an eye on my surroundings. I was sent here to rid of the Kishin souls that were terrorizing the people. I huffed and thought back to the morning.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 ** _In the Death Room_**

 ** _I stood in front of Lord Death as he looked at me with his usual goofy face. I was in my clothes that I wear for my missions. It was a long black jacket in the same style as Maka's jacket, but the sleeves were short. I was also wearing black pants and combat boots that went up to my knees and they were black. I wore a white dress shirt under the jacket and black colored gloves and the twin skull shaped broach that Kid has._**

 ** _"Ok Yurina, your mission is about 500km away from the city. There have been some sightings of Kishin souls in the village. Every night, they take one person and devour their souls in front of one witness, then the next night whoever is the one witness, they hunt that person down and eat them. The cycle repeats everyday, if you're able to I'd like for you to leave immediately. We have until sun down to find the victims and to defeat the Kishins."_**

 ** _I put a finger to my mouth in thought and smirked to myself. "Not unless, if I end up being the witness to all of them and make sure that no one is out at the time"_**

 _ **That, as obvious as it was, earned me a Reaper Chop. It wasn't as strong as how he usually did it, but it was enough to keep my mouth shut. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed.**_

 _ **"I just thought that if I were the only witness to the attacks, then no one else would get hurt and I could end them right then and there."**_

 _ **He contemplated what I said and nodded.**_

 ** _"It's fine if you do that, but make sure that you do it correctly. We don't want to lose someone who's important to us now."_**

 _ **I nodded.**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

I sighed as I continued walking through the town. I looked left and right and saw nothing. I was beginning to wonder if there were any Kishins in the town or if it was a fake. I sighed and as I did I felt a soul and ran towards it. I ended up going to a park where a bunch of people were surrounded by a group of Kishin. My eyes widened as I saw eight Kishins and how big they were.

I recovered from my shock when I saw the biggest one of them looking at me. He looked like a dragon-human type of Kishin. He had the body of the human but his skin was covered in purple scales.

"Mathias"

"Right!"

Mathias transformed into his scythe form and landed in my hands. I took my stance and charged at the Kishins. They all jumped away from me and I stood in front of the group of people protectively. They were frightened and was about to run away but I told them to stay here. I needed them to stay in one place, so that if the Kishin ran away then I would be their target.

I heard a screech and turned my body to face one of them. Their body was a midnight black color and it sort of looked like a lion. It got onto all fours and charged at me. I jumped from the group as the lion hit the ground. It created a decent sized crater and turned to me with a bloodthirsty look in its eyes. It charged at me again as I brought my scythe up. When it got into range, I brought the weapon down and sliced it in half.

A red, angry looking soul took the place of the Kishin. Mathias came out of the scythe to grab it and then went back in. I brought the scythe up to block the claws of the next two monsters. They were near identical to the first one, the only difference being their colors. One was red and the other was blue. They kept on charging at me one after the other. It was getting rather annoying.

"We need to end this Matt. There's still that huge purple dragon thing to take care of"

"Right"

I jumped out of the way of the red ones attack and brought my scythe down onto the blue one. I watched as the red one saw his companion turn into a soul. He was angered and blindly started to charge at me. I kicked him as hard as I could and jumped into the air to kill the monster. It also turned into a red, angry looking soul. Mathias came out from inside of the scythe and grabbed the two souls and quickly went back inside.

I turned around to face the frightened group of people. I briskly walked over to them and showed them my ID.

"It'll be alright. I'm from the DWMA. I was sent here to investigate the killings and to save you folks. First of all, I'm extremely grateful that you guys are staying here even though it's scary. Secondly, I solely promise that you guys will get out of this alive"

I smiled at them and they seemed to calm down significantly. I sighed in relief and turned around to survey the area.

 _'Now, where is it?'_

I saw something from the corner of my eye and saw something flying towards me at tremendous speed. It slammed into my side and I was sent flying and hit a tree snapping it in half. I got to my hands and knees and coughed up some blood.

I looked up and saw the purple dragon looking at me with a bloodthirsty look. I shakily got up and took my stance.

"Yurina, we need to finish this quickly. It's getting stronger by the minute and you're injured. If the fights prolongs, then you'll be in trouble"

I sighed and nodded.

"Right"

While I was having a conversation with my weapon, the dragon took it as an opportunity to attack me. It brought its claws down and slashed my arm sending blood spurting into the air. I jumped away from the beast and clenched my arm with my free hand. I growled in annoyance.

 _'I need to do something fast or I'll be dinner'_

I looked at my surroundings and saw that the dragon was gone again. My eyes widened in shock and before I knew what was going on. I was hit on the back with the tail again. I rolled and came to a stop on the ground. My vision was slightly blurred, but I could make out the dragon's hungry face. I thought that I was done for until...

 _bang bang bang_

I looked up and saw a figure holding a gun. He jumped from his spot on top of the lamppost. I snickered and looked at the figure.

"Thanks for saving my ass again Alex, Thomas"

Alex grinned and smiled at me. He dodged the incoming tail and jumped around to avoid the attacks. I got up and grabbed Mathias with both of my hands and released a breath to calm myself. I felt my soul wavelength gather and slowly swung the scythe to the right as the blade changed.

"WITCH HUNTER!"

I swung the scythe and a blast of sky blue light left the scythe and marked the ground and the struck the dragon down the middle. The body swirled around in black colored ribbons before the purple looking soul of the dragon appeared. I sighed in relief and had Alex collect the soul. I turned towards the group and made sure that they were safe before escorting each person home with my weapons.

After escorting the last person home, we went towards the town where we knew no one would be present. I found the nearest shop window. I blew a puff of air onto the surface of the glass and wrote in the numbers for the death room.

"42-42-564 whenever you "

The surface of the glass rippled before the shined brightly.

"Lord Death are you there?"

The light finally went away and what I saw was a couple of 'angry-as-hell' people.

"Umm..."

I saw a cartoonish looking glove come down onto the heads of the people glaring at me through the mirror and Lord Death appeared into the mirror.

"Hey, Hiyya, Hello. Oh, Yurina it's you! How'd it go?"

I watched him as he bounced around a little and sweat dropped.

"We destroyed the Kishin souls and escorted all of the victims home sir. We'll be heading back to Death City as soon as we finish the call."

He hummed and stared at me. I was slightly nervous and hoped that he couldn't tell that I was-

"You're injured aren't you?"

 _'Crap...'_

"A little bit, but it's not anything life threatening. I'll go and see Stein at his lab as soon as I get back if that makes you feel better"

I put my hand on my hip and waited for him to say something. He finally nodded after debating the options.

"Alright. You go and see Stein as soon as you get back, then I want you to come to the Death Room and give me a full report on what happened"

I saluted him and nodded.

"Aye, aye sir you have my word"

He nodded and cut the connection to the mirror. I sighed again and had Alex, Thomas, and Mathias transform.

 _'This is going to be an extremely long night'_


	3. Day Off: A Day of Confrontation?

It was a normal day in Death City. The sun was shinning and laughing. The birds were singing and the sky was a wonderful shade of blue, with no puffs of white tainting it. In the dispensary, a young girl sat in pure boredom.

Yurina sat on the bed by the window as she read through her book. Her injuries were enough to keep her bound to the room for a week. It was only the second day of her being here and she already wanted to leave. She had obtained 3 broken ribs, numerous bruises, and a concussion. She sighed and looked out the window and to the city. She was given the week off from her duties as the PA and she had no idea what to do.

She also wondered how her best friend was doing. She had heard from Stein that her friend had taken a mission that was meant for a 3-star meister and nearly lost. She had gathered the remaining information from her friend's weapons. They had recounted the story and vigorous expressions of distress. Yurina had sweat dropped when she learned how they ended up with that mission in the first place. She made a mental note to talk to him again about his obsession. It could have gotten himself killed...AGAIN!

She closed her book with a huff and crossed her arms as the tears gathered in her eyes. She had a momentary flashbacks where she had almost lost her friend numerous times due to his obsession. She sniffled and wiped the tears away when she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw the person who was just occupying her thoughts.

"Hey there brat~"

The person chuckled and pulled his hand from behind to reveal a perfectly arranged bouquet. Yurina squealed in delight and opened her arms for the flowers. The male walked forward while chuckling at the girl and handing her the flowers. She snuggled them to her form and sniffed them. She looked at the male and smiled.

"Thanks Kid they smell amazing~ Did you pick them yourself?"

Kid laughed and sat on the chair beside her bed. They sat in a half comfortable and a half awkward silence. Yurina cleared her throat and looked at her best friend.

"I heard that you took on the Pyramid of Anubis mission"

The silence went over to the awkward side and Yurina scratched the back of her head not knowing what to say.

"I heard you took the mission to Partizan Village" (A/N: YoI reference~)

The awkward took a whole new level and both meisters sighed.

"How about we just say what we think and then never speak of it again"

Kid nodded and suggested for Yurina to go first. Yurina sighed and pouted at her friend.

"I was worried when Stein first told me that you took the Anubis mission. I was pestering him to tell me more, but he didn't know anything else and left. Then I saw Liz and Patty and asked them. They told me that because the sarcophagus of the pharaoh was symmetrical, you didn't want to fight it. You were nearly killed and they almost witnessed it. I was so scared and so angry with myself. I thought that I was going to lose you, but at the same time I wished that I had gone with you to take care of the problem. Instead, I was away from the city dealing with something else even though you needed me the most."

The atmosphere was heavy and both teens didn't know what to say. Kid huffed and looked at Yurina with tears gleaming in his eyes.

"I actually thought the same thing. I was in the Death Room talking to Dad when he told me about what had happened to me. I...I thought that I was going to lose my best friend. I kind of have an understanding of how you feel now. I was so scared that you were gonna die. I wanted to run out of the room to see that you were ok, but Dad told me not to go. I kind of started arguing with him too. It's ok that you weren't with me. I just wished that I was there with you on your mission. I had a pharaoh to deal with and you had multiple Kishins to deal with. I should've been there for you. I'm so sorry Yurina"

Both teens were silent once again. The atmosphere became dense and both teens burst into tears and hugged each other. They cried for a total of 88 minutes before finally stopping and hugging each other. They broke the embrace and stared at each other's faces before they both laughed. Yurina lifted a fist up and Kid smiled before bringing his fist up and bumping it against Yurina's fist.

"You should apologize to your dad though..."

Kid sighed but blushed heavily. "I know"

"You going do it now or wait until I get outta here"

Kid whined and leaned towards Yurina putting his head on her shoulders. The young meister sighed at her friend and patted his head.

"Fine"

"Thank You"

"But...you better do it nicely and sincerely and hug him too"

"...fine"

Yurina nodded and turned towards the sun, who was fighting off sleep.

 _'It started off as a bad day, but ended in an even better way'_


	4. Lazy Day

**(A/N: I'm sorry for all you people who like Maka...I really don't but she'll be in the story too. So, if it sounds like I dont like her, then I'm sorry but I dont. I'm not trying to offend anyone if you do like her, but I need a...nevermind if I tell you then it'll ruin the story for later.)**

(Yurina pov)

I sat on the living floor watching an almost interesting show on tv. What is it about you may ask? Well, to answer that question...I honestly have no idea. I've honestly never been this bored in my life before. I got the day off today cause Kid and his Dad are supposed to monitor Maka and Black*Star's mission. I honestly don't know what to make of those two students. Maka has a small mindset when it comes to these types of things. She only wants to copy her mother's fighting style and she wants to make a death scythe stronger than her father. If she didn't have a small thinking set she would progress far in her missions. Black*Star, on the other hand, is a different story all together. He has no interest in turning Tsubaki into a death scythe. I honestly think that he's a tsundere sometimes...SOMETIMES! I honestly sometimes wonder about that boy. He's going to get himself killed one of these days.

*sighs*

I sighed in boredom and pushed my face into the couch cushions hoping that it'll suffocate me enough to kill me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Matt (Mathias) holding a tray with a sweet and milk. I lit up in happiness at the treat and looked at him begging for the treat. He set it down on the coffee table and patted me on the head and went back to the kitchen. I may act mature as hell but show me sweets and I am a child. I looked at the slice of baked cheesecake and wished that it was slightly bigger.

 _'Hmm...maybe I can sneak another piece later when he's not looking~'_

I grinned at myself as I punctured the beautiful golden treat with my fork. I stuffed the piece into my mouth and moaned in happiness at the taste. I looked back at the tv and sighed when something educational came on. I grimaced and grabbed the remote to change it to something a little more interesting. I stopped at a channel where they show old and current music of K-pop music videos. The commercial ended and the beginning notes of 'Electric Shock' came on and I started dancing along to the music.

By the ending of the video, I had already finished my dessert and now had to wait until dinner was finished. I took a peak out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Their mission will begin soon and Kid would already be in the Death Room with Liz and Patty. I turned to the tv and saw 'Boombayah' playing. I got up and grabbed my dishes and walked to the kitchen. Matt turned around and saw me.

"Did you like it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, where did you get it? Or did you make it yourself?"

He smiled proudly and put both of his hands on his hip.

"I made it myself"

I smiled and whacked him on his arm and he stumbled a bit. "That's awesome! Hey Matt~"

"Yeah"

"Boombayah~"

I danced my way out of the kitchen as he laughed. I hopped back to the living room and sat on the floor as 'I' started to play. I cleared my throat.

"Bicceul ssotneun sky, Geu arae seon ai (i), Kkumkkudeusi fly, My life it a beauty"

I belted the song out at the top of lungs and danced around the room. I don't really like the person herself, but I do like the song. I googled the lyrics the second that it came out and I was really inspired by the meaning of the lyrics. At the end of the song, I flopped down onto the couch and looked to see Alex and Thomas holding a camera. I blushed deeply as I realized that they had recorded me singing the song and are most likely going to post it onto the internet.

' _Nooooooo_ '

I stood up and looked at them and held my hand out. They shook their heads and took a step away from me. I felt myself starting to lose my temper the more they didn't give me the camera. They screamed and ran around the house. I huffed and chased after them. The sad part about our house is that it's either the same size or a little bit bigger than Gallows Manor...can you imagine the hell that I'm in right now? I hid in the hallway closet and waited for them to pass me. I heard them both skipping their way towards me and I stuck my foot out. One of them tripped and I took the opportunity to jump out of the closet and onto the one that fell. I quickly grabbed them camera from Thomas and ran the hell outta there. They laid there in silence and their brains quickly caught up with what happened and hurried after them.

"YURINA! COME HERE!"

I shook my head and ran even faster. I flew down the stairs and hid behind Mathias with the phone in my hand. Mathias looked at me questioningly before turning and seeing the twins run into the kitchen.

"Give us the phone Yurina"

"No"

"Why not?"

I glared at them. "You two are going to post the video of me singing online. There are going to be dire consequences if you do that. For one thing it will ruin my reputation and for another thing, it will expose us to the world. They would know our identity."

The atmosphere in the room turned tense. The boys sighed and nodded to their meister.

"You can delete it if you want"

Yurina nodded and just stared at the phone. She sighed. She stood up and gave it to Alex.

"I'll tell you what~ you can keep it for yourselves if you promise not to let anyone put it on the internet"

All three of the boys looked at their meister and smiled. They saved the video and put it away. They laughed happily like the family they were.

"Alright its dinner time~!"

"Yes"

 _'I wonder how Maka and Black*Star are doing?'_


	5. Kid's First Day

I sat in the Death Room with a book in my hand. It was a rather dull day. So two things happened in my day off. The first is that Stein AND Sid are teaching. The second is that Kid's joining the DWMA. I first heard about it through a rumor and then asked Lord Death about it.

He was **_very_** enthusiastic.

I shrugged. Maybe it'll be a good thing for Kid. He needed to interact with other people besides us. I was reading my book when I felt a familiar ripple across my soul.

 _'Oh no'_

I set the book on the ground and turned around to see Lord Death standing at the mirror. I got up and stood near him to see Kid, Soul and Black*Star...fighting.

 _'How lovely...first he's three hours late and now he's in a fight with the idiots'_

I sighed and turned around to go outside to stop them, but stopped when I felt a giant gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Let them go Yurina. Let's just watch and see what happens hmm?"

I turned and looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

Lord Death turned around and gave me the 'ok' signal with both of his hands.

"Yup"

I sighed and walked back to the mirror. I was debating on whether or not I wanted to shut the mirror off. Soul and Black*Star were running to each other in slow motion with a bunch of sparkles flying around. My finger twitched as I lifted my arm up. I shuddered a little more, but nodded a little when Kid 'accidentally shot them'.

' _Riiiiight your finger slipped_ '

I looked at the mirror and sighed as I seen Kid using his soul resonance. I sweat dropped a little and looked at the unsuspecting idiots.

"They're probably gonna die..."

I heard a humming sound and promptly nodded again.

"Yup, they're screwed"

I watched as Kid used his death canon and shot the morons. Tsubaki ran towards her partner and tried to revive the pour soul. I looked at Kid and noticed that the left side of his bangs were cut.

"Oh boy...here we go again"

Lord Death looked at me questioningly before I pointed towards the mirror. We both looked back in time to see Kid spit up some blood. I sighed and again and rubbed at my temples before looking away and shutting off the mirror.

"Are you going to go get him?"

Lord Death nodded and left the room silently wishing for me to survive until he came back. I nodded and sat on the ground. The fight was running through my mind and I leaned my head into my hand as I smirked a little.

"If only they knew what you could do~"


End file.
